Animal Kingdom/Characters
List of Characters. Main Characters * Carter: A caracal who is the mascot. He talks about animals big and small. * Megan: A blanford's fox who is Carter's best friend. She is a smart girl and is funny. Main Characters in The Animal Talent Show * Cha-Cha: A chihuahua who is a comic relief. He loves laughing and having fun. * Flora: A ferret who loves reading. She is Cha-Cha's assistant and host. * Brian: A meerkat who loves to be active. He sometimes drink water and is voiced by Billy Coore (From Roadgeek). He is the first judge and is the uncle of his niece Marie. * Madame Fu-Fu: A white standard poodle who loves to be fancy. She is the second judge. * Elliot: An Australian Sherpard Dog who has a crush on Fu-Fu. He is the third judge. * Buster: A Clydesdale horse who is always being independent. He is the fourth judge. Recurring Characters # Adam: A male Aardvark. He appeared 0 times in the show and 2 times in the spin off. # Annie: A female Giant Anteater. # Cammy: A female Bactrian Camel. # Carlos: A male Black and White Colobus. # Claire: A female Clouded Leopard. # Deloris: A female African Wild Dog. # Donny: A male Dik-Dik calf. # Elise: A female Echidna. # Felicity: A female Fishing Cat. # Fern: A female Fennec Fox. # Gale: A female Central American Giant Galliwasp. # Garth: A male Grizzly Bear. # Georgia: A female Reticulated Giraffe. She appeared 1 time in the show and 1 time in the spin off. # Gus: A male Western Lowland Gorilla. # Helda: A female Pygmy Hippo. # Henry: A male Hippo. # Jack: A male Jaguar. # Karra: A female Red Kangaroo. # Kenny: A male Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo. # Lenny: A male Francois’ Langur. # Leon: A male Lion cub. # Lyra: A female Ring Tailed Lemur. She appeared 1 time in the show and 1 time in the spin off. # Maki: A female Sulawesi Macaque. # Marie: A female Meerkat. # Millie: A female Perdido Key Beach Mouse. # Olive: A female Small Clawed Otter. She appeared 2 times in the show and 0 times in the spin off. # Otis: A male Bornean Orangutan. # Otto: A male North American River Otter. # Ozzy: A male Okapi. # Phil: A male Polar Bear. He appeared 1 time in the show and 1 time in the spin off. # Ping: A female Giant Panda. # Rita: A female White Rhino. # Rockelle: A female Rockhopper Penguin. # Sadie: A female Grey Seal. # Sam: A male Baltic Grey Seal. # Sasha: A female Secretary Bird. # Sid: A male Bolivian Squirrel Monkey. # Simon: A male Prevost's Squirrel. # Tammy: A female. Cotton-Top Tamarin. # Tasha: A female Great Blue Turaco. # Thorny: A male Thorny Devil. # Tiffany: A female Malayan Tiger. She appeared 1 time in the show and 2 times in the spin off. # Tracy: A female Bellinger River Snapping Turtle. # Trey: A male Mishmi Takin. # Tucker: A male Tuatara. # Wayne: A male Red Necked Wallaby. Category:Characters